nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation DAC
QT-17-EX-01-DIA-KT, codenamed Operation DAC (Dainda’s Austistic Crusade) was initiated by the AZUI to purge former members of dissident groups within Quel’thalas. The operation took place on the evening of 18th January 2047, killing almost every target within the night. Background The Sporcy Union's conquests across Azeroth may have finally brought peace and unity, but left those that clinged to their pasts behind. They were of course, made sure by the Union to be given new jobs and chances to integrate to the new society. Some however still held to nostalgia of the past, as several illegal societies such as the Crimson Ashes were active underground. As times passed, and the failure of the uprisings in the Great Pacification, several groups fractured and disbanded as counter-revolutionaries' defeats discredited nostalgia. A former Crimson Ashes member committed a suicide attack on a Maroon Army convoy at Silvermoon in 2034, killing himself, but taking several soldiers. The AZUI only targeted the active threats in the initial purge. AZUI agent Dainda was adamant that Pre-Sporcy elements could not be trusted, and dedicated herself to make their lives miserble. She made repeated petitions to kill both active and former members, but were ignored and mocked by many in the agency. A second suicide attack in Silvermoon against another convoy at 17th January 2047 has finally got the attention she wanted to her petitions. Orders and names presented to Prime Director Zondee. The Prime Director realised that most targets have children. She changed the orders to spare the children, and to place them under the care of the Matron Program run by General Masioko Mistshield before approving, this included warnings against harming the children. The operation The teams were inserted via helicopter at sundown, moving to their assassination targets. All targets were killed within the night, and their bodies tagged before the funeral. Leaks Holiday Overtime Performance issues Lack of privacy Dignity Notable deaths * Kroverrus Starrunner, policeman - Found out about the attempt, tried to warn others but was silenced before he could. * Kealandia Highwalker, receptionist - Makeup was laced with poison that paralysed her muscles through her skin, suffocating her in pain. * Noraeus Morningfury, lumberjack - He and his wife was mauled to death by agents disguised as raven bears. He was on vacation in Ashenvale with his children. * Daedacus Sunforge, foundry foreman - was pushed into industrial acid at an Ironforge foundry. * Orenia Springstrider, orchestra pianist - Drinking water tampered with excessive laxatives. The extreme defecation during a concert fatally dehydrated her. * Arinea Lightweaver, figure skater - Decapitated by an assassin that took the place of her husband during a rehearsal. Her husband was found dead with a bullet wound behind his neck in the locker room. * Zailan Coldstar, publisher - Shot in the head inside a confessional. * Melitenia Stargazer, vineyard logistics manager - Strangled to death in her bathroom, just as she saw her assassin through the reflection of a mirror. * Belatha Highflame, tailor - Shot twice in her own apartment, and thrown off the balcony, the fatal fall killing her. Her husband Lordis was ambushed and shot on the way home from the grocer’s. Father Pithrean Springrider was on the hit list, but his unknown whereabouts have left him unable to be detected and purged. Thus, he is the only known adult survivor. The AZUI has kept the order to hunt him down for his adamant refusal to accept the Union's Church of Holy Light. Attempted intervention Union Ranger Laeara Duskwailer was coincidentally visiting Silvermoon. She caught the AZUI kill-team and chased them on Lordis’ Hawkstrider. Chasing them through the city and nearly catching them, the orders of the Chief Ranger stopped the undead Ranger, threatening her with dismissal and being branded as a traitor to the state. She was forced to let the kill-team exfiltrate much to her dismay. Aftermath All targets were killed, with their children under Union custody. Under General Masioko Mistshield's Matron Program, the children were raised to be military personnel. AZUI agent Dainda was injured by a bullet that deflected off Belatha, making her the only wounded, this caused her even more torment from mockery from her peers in the agency. Rumours suggest she took trophies from the kills, but nothing concrete surfaced. Clean up crews got to work in removing physical evidence of their assassinations first. Their residences were repossessed and their possessions transferred back to the state. Ancestral assets such as graves were demolished. The funerals for the victims were arranged within three days, and their bodies cremated to remove evidence of assassinations. Records of the victims had their deaths marked as "suicides", and their personal properties were seized by the state. Information of their children’s fate were classified, denying them information on their parentage and left them unknown to their extended families. Laeara was left vengeful and unforgiving to the AZUI. She became further spiteful in her work, and blamed herself. When a court case of Zarenna’s abuse by an orphanage captain reached her ears, she was surprised to learn of her whereabouts. She secured her place to train her for a year, while making plans to eventually adopt her. Category:2047 Category:Purges